Baby
by ZagZig
Summary: When 5 year old Hinata gets a splinter, a happy blonde boy comes to make everything better. Love Story #3.


**I might add more to this, but I'm still thinking about that.**

_**This story has been reviwed and corrected of various errors. Thank-you for rereading/reading this story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Baby<strong>

**Naruto and Hinata **

**Love Story #3**

**Ages have been altered to make the story adorable. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

The rough surface of the tree she hid behind made her flinch all of a sudden. She looked at her petite finger tip, and noticed the sight of a small piece of wood sticking out from under her skin. Splinters were the worst thing to experience for any five year old, and because of it, she slumped down flat on her bottom and began to cry. At first, it was silently to herself, but when she tried to bravely to take out the splinter, she yelped loudly in pain. Her tears were then followed by whimpers of ache that felt like a heartbeat in her finger tip. She sat behind the tree, crying to herself for a good thirty minutes. Her lips faced down in a frown.

It wasn't until a young, determined blonde boy came bouncing into the forest in that he would rid her of her wound. When she heard twigs cracking under one's feet, she began to frantically look for somewhere to hide from the stranger. Finding a bush, she ran towards it in a silly movement. The blonde boy happily strutted through the forest as if it was a small playground, and since he saw no one around, he claimed it as his own. Twig after twig, he cracked each one, thinking about the bullies of earlier. He thought about them being twigs, and he was the bigger one, finally able to crack them to pieces. He began to make silent promises to himself. One of those promises was to show those boys just how strong he could really be. Until that day came, he would just have to settle with the way he was—imperfect.

Taking a seat on top of the scattered fallen leaves, he sighed as they flew in the air from his sudden action. His blonde strands shinned under the sun's rays, and the shaking girl from behind the bush stared on. Her flushed cheeks showed that she was intrigued by the blonde boy in front of her. She began to see that he looked harmless; not even hurting the fly that bothered him. At five years old, having no patience for an annoying insect in your face would irrupt in murder of the insect in seconds. Yet, he just sat there, ignoring it. With her mind focused on the boy, she began to support her weight on her flat palms as she leaned forward, now supporting too much weight on her splintered finger. The burn from the wound immediately rushed through her and it startled her as she fell forward with a cry.

"Woah!" the blonde boy shouted, surprised at the girl who appeared from out of the bush.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the little girl cried, picking herself up from the dirt ground, wrapping her fingers around her splintered finger as she gripped it tightly, hoping to stop the pain.

"Babies really do fall from trees." the blonde whispered, so astonished at the presence of a young girl in front of him. He examined her head to her cute toes, finally taking notice at the wood that stuck out from her finger tip. He winced, knowing the agony she probably felt.

"Oh, it hurts!" she cried to herself, scrunching up her face in pain. She cried more, making the blonde give her small smile. He knew just what to do to make her feel better. Walking up to her, he sat down in front of her, his legs crossed. She gasped upon seeing him smile, and the fact that he leaned in so close to her that his face was just mere inches away. Her flushed cheeks came back to her, giving them a full color.

"I know how to make the pain go away!" he happily exclaimed, grabbing her injured finger. She gave a small gasp, not expecting him to touch her finger. Her colored cheeks became more vivid by the second. "I don't know how to fix fevers, though," he frowned, as she looked down quickly to hide her embarrassment and her embarrassement. From behind her bangs, she watched as he carefully pinched her finger tip. Little by little, she witnessed the piece of wood that was buried under her skin slowly surface until he grabbed it and took it out. "There! Do you feel better? I learned how to take those out myself."

She stared at him for a good two seconds, throwing her tiny arms around him to hug him. His eyes widened in surprise, and he had no clue what to do. She realized that he did nothing, and she separated from him. Looking into his pearl blue eyes, she felt not only her cheeks begin to burn, but also her head. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she fell back.

"Baby!" he cried, reaching out to grab her.


End file.
